hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Marian
Nina Marian is the female tribute from District 4 in the 81st Hunger Games. She is one of the main threats in the games due to being a Career. She later developes feeling towards her district partner, Jeremy Al. She then becomes Victor of the 81st Hunger Games, earning her a house in the Victor's Village and a safe place for her family and friends to stay and a years-time of grains and oil. Biography In District 4, she would always swim. Her father and mother fight constantly, and then divorced. She and her sister were split apart, her mother took her sister and she was left with her father who could care less about her, but mother couldn't take her for father wanted to take care of a child even though he never cared for constantly to be as far from her father as possible, and her sister was always somewhere where she could find her. 81st Hunger Games Nina is the official Victor of the 81st Hunger Games. Training Nina ferociously trained herself how to fight with a trident, net, knives, spear and a bow and arrow. She received the excellent training score of 10, making her one of the most deadly tributes in the games. Bloodbath During the Bloodbath, Spike Hill sees the Careers crowding around the cornucopia and heads straight toward them. He shoves Nina out of his way, and just before she beheads him with her long knives, he deflects them with his own and declares that he wants to join the Careers. Seeing his skill with the knives, they let him in, but they still cast wary glances his way. Aaron Mercury ran up to Adelaide Jensen's plate and asked her if she wants an alliance. She agreed, and while Adelaide runs up to the mountains, Aaron went to grab some supplies. Nina watched him approach, then snuck up on him and stabbed his temple, leaving Adelaide alone in the mountians with no supplies. Nina Marian and the other Careers are sorting out the supplies, and when they finally stop argueing about who gets what they set out on the night hunt. Career Alliance The Careers set out on the night hunt, heading towards the forest. They walk for a while until they found Susie Graham, Shayl McElroy and Arisa Meado and attacked them. Jeremy Al threw his net on Susie Graham and just as Kezaiah is about to stab her, Shayl leaps in her way and gets a deep cut all down his face, including his eye. Matilda Mir hits Arisa's hand with her hammer. Arisa and Shayl fled the area leaving Susie still trapped in the net. Just as Nina Marian holds up her spear to stab her, Spike Hill jumps in the way and whispers something in her ear. They decided to drag her back to the camp, unknown what the plan is. The Careers set up camp inside of the Cornucopia, and Susie was still entangled in her net. They put her to sleep using a bit of sleep syrup they found, and planned to do that every time she wakes up until they're ready. Susie woke up and started screaming, and the Careers tied up her arms and legs to get her to stop kicking. They took her out of their net, and started shoving some sleep syrup down her throat. Soon After, she begins to nod off, and the Careers gag her as well so she doesn't start screaming again, and kick her sleeping form into a corner of the Cornucopia. When the Jeremy and the other Careers woke up on Day 3, they discovered that all of their stuff has moved about 50 yards toward the woods, and several trees have fallen over in the night. They all grumble, thinking that some wild animal moved it or something, and move their supplies back were they were, but when they walk toward them they get this weird feeling that something is pulling them in. After Susie killed Kezaiah as an attempt to escape, the remaining Careers went to gather up Susie so that they can still use her for their plan. She tried to run, but she tripped over a mangled root near the forest, because some odd force unbalanced her. The last sight she sees before she blacks out is the Careers smiling over her, and a hand reaching down toward her mouth. The Careers were bored. They said the next time Susie wakes up they will excecute their plan, since waiting any longer will just jepordize themselves, since apparently she is handy with a knife. Matilda and Spike decide to go and practice throwing weapons at trees over behind the Cornucopia, leaving Nina and Jeremy alone. Both Jeremy and Nina then started to talk about how they really felt, confessing that they have a crush on each other. Nina gasped happily and put her hands around his neck. He pulled her in close, and the kiss seemed to last for infinity. When Matilda and Spike got back, they're both grinning wildly, and Jeremy had his arm over Nina's shoulder. During the ambush from Shayl, Fire and Mako, Jeremy tried to defend the camp but so much was happening at once that Spike accidently stabbed and killed Jeremy while trying to kill Fire. Nina was very upset from this and has a fit of rage, chasing down Spike and slitting his throat to avenge Jeremy's death. On Day 7, she and Matilda run into a clearing and see Susie, Fire, Shayl, and Mako fighting. They watch the entire time from behind a tree. When it ends, Nina drags Susie's body away after Fire and Mako leave. She then lays down in the tall grass, to tired to go back to the tree. The next day, she sees Shayl looking at her. He thinks she lost her leg before it comes back. He then starts to bite on his hand and then turns around to a crack as a dart goes flying into his neck. Matilda and Nina are happy about his death. On Day 9, she and Matilda go after Fire and Mako and meet them and then go into a fight. She chases Fire and doesn't notice when the loop around. She then breaks into the same clearing and notices that Fire is missing again as Mako chases her. She then breaks into where Fire is and Mako throws his spear which ends up in Fire instead and kills her. When Mako returns, he attacks Matilda with Kole and Matilda keeps screaming at her to help which she doesn't. After awhile, Matilda dies and Nina goes running into the woods screaming, "I'M COMING JEREMY!" She then comes into a clearing and sees Jeremy, healthy, perfect. She squeals and runs into his arms. They start to kiss and fall over, giggling. She then feels his skin harden and crumble and his breathe become cold and start to smell terrible, of death. She looks at him and screams. She pushes him away and then jumps to her feet. He comes at her and punches him in the face after he scratches her arm and he staggers backward. She pulls out her long knives and he comes at her, oblivious to the fact she has something sharp in her hands. She asks him why he is doing this and he reply's, "Because I want us to be together, forever and ever, Nina." She seems outraged and screams, "No you don't! You just want me dead!" Of course, she was stating the obvious. She then starts to slash at Jeremy, making him lose an arm, then a leg, wrist, other arm, and finally his head. She then starts to cry, thinking he was actually alive. Final Battle She walks the way toward the cannon and sees the Eucy zombie, laughing crazily. She throws a knife into the knife of the zombie and runs to retrieve. She then sees Mako after retrieving it and smiles. They run at each other, both ready to kill. They go back and forth, and finally fall to the ground, both bloody and beaten down. They wait for something to happen and nothing does. Finally, she stands up and grabs one of her knives and waits for Mako to stand. She drives it a little into her chest until a small trickle of blood starts and then she laughs and lashes out and points the knife at him and then drives it into him until his knees buckle out underneathe him and he dies. She laughs like a mad woman as she is lifted away, but she stares at the place where Jeremy had died and starts to cry. Category:Characters Category:81st Hunger Games Category:District 4 Category:Tributes Category:Careers